13 Paths of Chaos the secound otokage
by 13 Paths of Chaos
Summary: self insert. will have OC's later. Looking for beta reader to help with dilouge and action scenes.


**A/N well it has come to this since no one reads my challenges I am forced to actually attempt to write something decent. this sucks! any who this story will have some original characters and a slight self insert. the reason for this is simple I don't think I could get the original characters from the show just right so by adding myself and others to the story it will force them to change...or something ok this is just an excuse for me to beat up the good guys but it is my story and you guys forced me to do this so there. oh in this story will start in the real world then go to an alternate naruto world then the canon world you will see why latter. **

normal speech "ok that was unexpected"

_Thoughts 'Oh I can use this to my advantage HAHAHA.'_

**greater being / narrator" Bring it on"**

Techniques "fire ball justu"

Quick Author's note this is my attempt at rewriting my first real story that I delited after about one chbapter.

* * *

**Our story begins like most story's at a bank with a costume weirdo trying to rob it ok maybe not like most stories.**

Costume weirdo "ok if everyone would just stand over in the corner while I steal all the money then no one has to get hurt" "um " Random Hostage 1 "sir you do know you look an idiot right" Random Hostage 2" you know she has i point I mean you don't even have a gun" Costume weirdo "what do you mean I look like an idiot!" Random Hostage 1 "well first off you are wearing a black hoodie with red clouds on it and if have some retarded looking armor that looks like it was made from scrap metal and random house hold devices" Random Hostage 2 "dude is that a toaster on your shoulder" (yeah I could describe what that idiot is wearing but I am to lazy to so just use your imagine" ) Costume weirdo "You dare to insult the mighty 13 Paths of Chaos" Random Hostage 1 "um who" 13PoC "13 Paths of Chaos notorious bank robber and lover of women the world over." Random Hostage 2 "Never heard of you" 13 Paths of Chaos " you know the guy who figured out how to split is soul into different aspects so he can clone himself. You Know the only person in the world who can truly say they have super powers ringing any bells." Random hostage 1 "nope not ringing any bells oh and you should know that the swat team is right outside the door" 13PoC "oh come on I am world famous and another thing I am...wait what did you say." swat team "toss in the grande" as 13PoC looks down at his feet only one thing crosses his mind "_SHIT" _BOOM

**And so the hostages were saved from the incompetent villan and the villan died a painful death**

**THE END**

**Wait what do you mean there is more to the story the stupid main character just got blown up wait your joking he could actually split his soul into fragments so he could be in more then one place oh I see so that was only a part of him huh I guess he was smar..what oh so that was the real him than what the hell he is DEAD what is the point in counting the story..what ok so his soul after being blown up was sent to different worlds...ok I just have one thing to say WHO WRITES THIS CRAP.**

**Oh ok are story continues unfortunately in an alternate naruto world where Orochimaru has beaten all of his enemy,failed to get the shargian because sasgay died, and is about to turn kabuto into his newest body for failing in retrieving sasgay**

Orochimaru "ku ku ku" (Ok I have seen Orochimaru's laugh like a hundred times but I can not for the life of me remember how to spell it") "kabuto you should be honored that you will get the chance to be my newest body many people would be jumping at the chance." and at that exact moment 2 count them 2 people sneezed in the whole world. "White Snake possession" ( ok I think that is the right technique") **At that exact moment one 13th of 13 PoC's soul was sucked into the technique causing 13PoC to end up in Orochimaru's mind scape with kabuto **13PoC "ok were the hell am I and who the hell are you and what is with the asian Machel Jackson wan be. Orochimaru "Um this is unexpected this is the first time that I have ever used this technique on more then one person I wonder how this will affect things." 13PoC "what a minute your Orochimaru right so that means..oh why me first a get blown up now I'm in hell about to be molested by a snake pedophile why me what did I ever do in my life to desvire this" **by being Annoying **Orochimaru "why does ever one think I am a pedophile I just want people for there bodies" 13PoC deadpan "dude that's why" **Now for the sake of time and my sanity I will skip through the following banter and summarize it 13PoC makes fun of Orochimaru,Orochimaru tries to eat him as a giant weird snake thing and instead eats kabuto, 13PoC runs away like a bitch screaming for help, Orochimaru again tries to eat him misses again hits his head on the boundary of his mindscape and knocks himself unconises huh seriously the boundary of his mindscape ok whatever, 13PoC takes this chance to repeatly kick Orochimaru in the face yay real honourable that, he then notices he can make whatever he desires and the proceeded to beat the hell out of Orochimaru and then finally kills him...sersouly that idiot killed Orochimaru do I have to keep reading this crap...ok fine um where was I oh he then absorbs all of Orochimaru and kabuto's memories and he then wakes up his new body that looks like kabuto's but with black hair yellow eyes and pale skin. **13PoC "um my head why do I feel weird" 13PoC then looks at himself in the conveniently placed mirror 13PoC "HAHAHAHA oh I can work with this look out world it is time for the second otokage to take his place on the throne HAHAHA.

* * *

And end so what did you guys think...ok I know it sucked but I hope that it will get better later I hope to manly fix it so there is better action and dialogue because I think I got the comedy down so review, worship the log, and read my dang challenges because there a million times better than this piece of garbage at least what it is like so far. oh and can beta readers fix diliouge or add acction scenes because if they can then I am more willing to get one to help fix thouse proplems in my story. 13PoC out...of his mind that is.


End file.
